1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to level shifters and multiplexers, and more particularly, to level-shifting multiplexers.
2. Background
A chip may comprise different power domains, where each power domain may correspond to a different supply voltage. For example, a first power domain may have a lower supply voltage to reduce the power consumption of circuits in the first power domain, while a second power domain may have a higher supply voltage to increase the performance of circuits in the second power domain. One or more level-shifters may be used to facilitate communication between circuits in different power domains. For example, a level-shifter may allow a signal to cross from one power domain to another power domain by shifting the voltage of the signal.